Enchanted Dreams
by potterprincess06
Summary: Starts After harry's first year; its a few days before his twelfth birthday when both Harry and Severus receives the letters from Lilly. Sev/ harry, harry /herminoie
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

The summary for this story is: Starts After harry's first year; its a few days before his twelfth birthday when both Harry and Severus receives the letters from Lilly. After Fawkes is alerted that something happened to Harry, Albus and Severus rescue him from the Durleys and his is placed in the care of his new father as well as gaining new family and friendships. Many events from cannon but with a new twist. Harry/ Malfoy friendship. Harry/Hermione soul bonding. Severus/ Harry father/son fict.

This is the prologue to the story Enchanted Dreams. These are letters from the past from Lilly to Harry and to Severus. It explains that Harry is Sev's biological child and why he didn't know.

ATTENTION: I NEED A BATA. If you would like to help, please PM me.

I don't own Harry Potter Books or movies, which belong to JK Rawlings. I do however, own any new characters'. Some of the ideas were borrowed from the many stories on here so if any are yours please fill free to let me know and I will acknowledge them in any Authors Note.

09Teacher-n-Training

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dear Severus,

If you are reading this; I have passed away after going into hiding with James and Harry. Our secret keeper is peter Pettigrew and The dark Lord is after my son due to a prophecies that is about either Harry or Neville Longbottom. I had to protect him and went to Albus to help. The Reason I am writing is to tell you a secret I will either take to the grave or harry will find out before his twelfth birthday. Sev, I lied to you when you asked about harry when we last met up. He is your son, my love conceived out of love by both of us. You will not remember due to I fixed your memory and it will restore after you read this letter. Sev, I'm so sorry! I had to protect him from you. You and Lucas Malfoy were death eaters and I had no choice. I know you will be mad even hate Harry but please don't for my sake. After my talk with Albus, we decided to have James Potter adopt him and Have a fake wedding to convince the public. I couldn't let anyone hurt my lil green eyed prince. He brought so much light to my darkness. You and the public know him as Harry James Potter but He was named Harrison Luke Albus Severus Prince-Snape. Named after my father, both his godfathers: Albus Dumbledore and Lucas Malfoy and of course you. His official god parents are: Minerva McGonagall & Albus Dumbledore and Lucas and Nacissa Malfoy. The documents that are known are unofficial and his official ones are in this letter and with Albus. His real godparents don't have any idea except for Albus. According to the tale that has been made up about him is a lie and James didn't know the truth. Sirius Black is his unofficial godfather but that will cease to exist after you are given guardianship and possibly an adoption so that Harry can get rid of the glamour's I placed him under to look like James. If you choose not adopt him, the glamour's welcome off on the eve of his 12th birthday and he will look just like you but with my green eyes. If you choose not to acknowledge him please have him be taken care of by Albus or Minerva they were like parents to me. My Last wish Sev, if for you to know and love our son and teach him to destroy the dark lord once and for all. As you may be a death eater. You my love also have a choice if you choose harry your mark may be taken off with Harry's wand. It will probably be the brother of the dark lord and all that needs to be done is to place on your arm with the incantation: DELETODARKMARK. Our son will receive a similar letter and will know about this as well.

Please keep our son safe!

Love

Lilly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dear harry (My lil green eyed Prince),

If you are reading this than I have passed, and our plan to keep you safe by going into hiding has failed. I knew trusting peter pedigree as our secret keeper was a bad idea. I am sitting in your nursery watching you sleep thinking of the day of your conception. Lil prince I have lied to you and others about your true existence. I had a good reason though: A prophecy was made about you or Neville Longbottom and I just couldn't bear to see you hurt. I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you safe. Even keep your real father a secret. Harry, James is your adopted father. I decided after you were conceived that it was the only option at the time. See, at the time of you birth your daddy was a death eater, who was forced to take the dark mark by your grandfather. He followed the dark Lord and that was who the other part of the prophecy was about. Your birth Father is Severus Snape. I wouldn't be surprised if you know of him, but if you do please remember that he didn't know as well as you. I hope where ever you were placed made sure to care about you. In addition my son your name had to be changed when James adopted you. Harry James Potter is officially Harrison Luke Albus Severus Prince- Snape. You were named after my father, both your godfathers: Lucas Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore and your daddy. It is my dying wish that you and your daddy are father and son. Included in this letter is a key to a separate volt that your step father didn't know about. You and Sev will find photos and many memories that you shall cherish together. Harry your father has a choice to make and if he does, you can help him remove his dark mark with your wand. I want you to know that I love you and always have. And even in the darkest hour I will always be proud of you.

Love you always,

Your mother, Lilly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still dont own Anything related to Harry Potter.

A Special Thanks to my new bata. For her time and ideas.

Albus and Minerva smiled, it was almost their godson's twelfth birthday and they needed to plan exactly how to bring up the topic to the person who hated him the most: Severus Snape. They knew it was crucial, Harry would receive the letter from his mother soon and they needed to give Severus his as well. Soon father and son would be united. Being his Godparents, Minerva and Albus had the task in front of them to convince both that this was real.

Abus decided it was best not to keep the secret any longer and sent a message to Severus to meet him and Minerva into his office. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Severus entered.

"What is it you need headmaster, I am in the middle of making potions for Poppy." Severus explained as he sat in a chair near the desk.

"Before we begin, I need you to drink this potion." Minerva said handing the potion vile to him, which he drank.

"Now Albus, why have you given me a memory potion?" Severus asked

"Let it work and you shall see." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

All of a sudden memories started flowing through Severus. He saw Lilly and a little boy younger than a year old. They were in a castle and the little boy called him daddy. Severus smiled while receiving a letter from Albus. He slowly started to read. Tears rolled down his chin as he read about Lilly and about his son. Harry Potter was his son and his true identity hidden by charms and glamour's. He browsed through the pictures enclosed, of Lilly and Harry.

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva watched as Severus started to remember the lost memories of his son.

"Sev, I know this is hard but we must think positive, Harry is a child who lost his mother to war and survived the curse of death, In addition has the added burden of destroying an evil wizard. There are something's you don't know about him and will find out soon enough." Minerva explained gently.

"Will he accept me as his father, especially after last year?" Severus asked.

"Harry has a good heart. In time he will but you must be patient. His life is hard to accept. He didn't know he had magic until his birthday last year. I'm afraid I had to send him to Petunia Dursley after Lilly pasted on. He tried to warn me this summer to not send him back but I knew he had to go back until you both got your letters. I placed a monitoring charm on him as well as strengthen the wards around the house. So far nothing has happened." Albus Explained.

"What do you mean he was with Petunia? She hated Lilly and Magic. How could you put your godson at risk?" Severus exclaimed.

"You have to understand Sev; it was for his own protection. Lilly came to me, asked to protect Harry. Then she died. Petunia was the only one with his blood besides you and you were a death eater. I put up wards, with Lilly's blood. It protects him. The only way they fail is if Harry is in danger with his family or the dark lord enters the house. At the time you were a death eater as well as my spy and I couldn't risk both your lives. If he were to go to you, he would have been killed. I hope you can understand this." Albus explained.

"I understand Albus. But why is it safe now? I am still your spy and I have the mark. How will we protect Harry now?" Severus asked

"I can remove the mark and your connection to the Dark Lord. You and Harry may be in danger for a while but it should pass once everyone finds out Harry Potter no longer exists. According to the records Harry Potter will have passed away once he officially becomes Harrison Prince- Snape. As he is in Hogwarts already we will have to have him re-sorted. I'm sure this time he will land in Slytherin, as the hat originally wanted him there in the first place. We can place blood wards than on Spinners End as well as any other home of his god parents of Lilly and your choosing. After his adoption we will do a blood ritual with me and Minerva as well as your choice of god parents than he will be protected by all of us." Albus explained

"Albus. I want my little boy. I want him to have a real family with us. His Godparents from me are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lilly sent me a letter explaining it. I think Harry received one too. We must act fast, as his birthday is three days from now and he will be in great pain once his appearance changes." Sev replied.

Just then, all three adults heard a commotion coming from the window. Fawkes flew in the air shaking loudly and dropped a pebble glowing bright red into Albus hand.

"This pebble signifies a protection on Harry. We don't have much time. I had a feeling the Dursleys were hurting harry and now we know it's the truth. Fawkes will take us there everyone grab hold of him." Albus explained.

As the three adults were transferred to number 4 Private Drive, They landed in front of the house. They noticed all three Durleys walking out of the house. Harry wasn't with them. As soon as the three got in their car, the three professors ran into the house looking for a raven haired boy. They walked around the entire house and they still hadn't found Harry. A few minutes later they heard Minerva Scream. They walked towards her and gaped when they saw the sight.

Harry was curled up in a ball, lying in the cupboard under the stairs. He was barely clothed, bloody and had black and purple bruises on his entire body. The three professors were silent for a time until Severus sent his patronus to Poppy explaining what was happing.

Severus picked up his son and conjured up a blanket to put over him. He summoned Harries school trunk and owl. In the mist of everything He heard harry whimper "upstairs under flap in floor wand and stuff". Severus kissed his son on the head as harry snuggled into his chest. He told Albus to check the place harry said and apperated to Hogwarts.

He landed in the infirmary and lay harry on the nearest bed. Poppy walked right over and cleaned the young boy of the blood and spelled pajamas onto him. Severus sat at the nearest chair and watched as poppy examined his son. Poppy spent at least 20 minutes working on Harry. Healing bruises and cuts.

"Sev, he has gone through hell. In addition to a spinal injury that will decrease his mobility and limit his flying , he was been sexual abused. He has a head injury that will cause trouble in the future with migraines and he will have trouble with his schoolwork. We won't know the extent of his cognitional development until he wakes." Poppy explained.

"Will he be able to walk in time?" Severus asked looking at his son.

"In time with therapy and help from everyone around him." Poppy exclaimed

Severus, Poppy, Minerva and Albus all sat around Harry's bed and watched the young boy sleep. They talked about how they were going to help Harry. Severus got up and went to the floo and fire called the Malfoys. He explained what he had found out and about Harry being his son. They talked about Lilly and the Letter as well as being Harries godparents.

It was three hours until Harry woke up. Severus hadn't left his side. He stared at the 12 year old and wondered how he would react to him being his father. Severus didn't realize harry was awake until he heard a whimper and soft, groggy voice. "Professor!" Where am I?"

"Harry do you remember anything that happened to you today?" Sev asked

"No. the last thing I remember was a flash of light and heavy arms up around me." Harry said.

"The flash of light was Fawkes, he had been watching you, after what you told me before school was out, I placed a charm on him to alert me when you were being abused, the arms were of professor Snape. He helped me get to you faster." Albus said.

"Professor, why did you help me, I thought you hated me." Harry asked looking up at Severus.

"Harry, I never hated you, I hated James because he was a bully and I thought you as his son would be the same. I'm really sorry for last year." Severus explains as he looked at his child. He looked at the Headmaster and with the shake of his head Severus pulled out Lilly's letter and handed it to Harry.

"Harry, this just came to us today, your mother never told us a secret of hers and even if you haddent been abused we would have came and got you." Severus explained.

Harry took the letter and read it, tears littered his face. He looked at Severus and then looked at the letter again. After he put the letter down he looked at his father with Bright Green eyes and asked if everything in the letter was true.

"Yes son everything is true, you are my son Harrison Prince-Snape." Severus explained

"Just to be sure, there is a potion that will tell us the truth, do you want to use it."Severus asked his son.

"We can if you want, sir. I know my mother wouldn't lie to me if it wasn't true." Harry said

Severus turned to Poppy and asked for the Potion. He placed the potion on parchment and pricked Harries finger. Within minutes the parchment started to glow:

**_Harrison Prince-Snape_**

_**Mother:** Lillian Evans-Snape_

_**Father:** Severus Prince-Snape_

**_Godparents- Mothers side_**

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**_Godparents- Fathers side_**

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Wow. I have a lot of people, who love me, don't I?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Yes! You do Harry and I hope you and I can build a relationship." Severus answered truthfully.

"I'd like that Sir, but how can you like me? All last year you hated me."

"Harry, I never hated you. I was a spy for Voldamort and I had to hate you to keep you safe." Severus stated.

"You were on my side sir." Yes! I was Harry. I made a promise to you mother that I would protect you." Severus said.

"Sir, if I'm your son how come I don't look like you?" Harry asked.

"Your mother put a charm on you and it will come off on your 12th birthday."Severus said.

"Oh so what are we going to do now? My birthday is in two days" Harry asked

"Your godparents and I decided that we will perform a blood adoption tomorrow if you want to be part of this family. According to the ministry you are still James Potter's Son. So I have to adopt you legally. The Charm you mother put on you starts to wear off and I think it's best if we do it tomarrow. That way we can do something for your birthday the following day. Do you want this Harry?" Severus asked

"Sir, I have always wanted a family. The Dursleys didn't want me and I've never had anything. No food, no room, I do chores all day and Uncle Vernon hits me. Will you do that stuff to me?" Harry asked sighing as he looked at his father.

"Harry I as well as your godparents will love you. You will be provided with everything you need and perhaps even a little spoiled but we will love you and care for you." Severus said.

"Yes Harry, your Aunt Minnie and I as well as Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy will care for you and I know your dad loves you as well." Albus said coming into the conversation with Minerva by his side.

"Yes Harry, after the adoption tomorrow you will officially have a new family. One with a dad, godparents, uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents would you like that?" Minerva asked.

"You mean I don't ever have to go back to the Dursleys again. Ever?" Harry asked

You will never go back and those rotten people, they will never hurt you again and I'm sure your godparents will agree with me when I say they will wish they have never been born after were though with them." Severus said.

"Than, I want to do the adoption. I want a family sir, and I want you to be my father I never want those people around me again. I don't want the Dursley's to do what they did again." Harry said as he leaned into his father's embrace.

As Severus held his son, it brought back many memories of him holding Harry as an infant. He rubbed Harries back and spoke to him softly:

"I love you little Phoenix." Harry was startled by the name as he had a faint memory of being called that as a child. Harry and Sev stayed like that for a few minutes until Poppy interrupted the moment to give harry more potions and food.

"Harry now that you are awake I'm going to scan you to see how your body is doing. I need you to lay flat and still for me ok." Poppy said

"Ok Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as his father helped him straighten out. It was the first time he realized that he couldn't feel his legs.

"Harry, your daddy is my best friend, so please call me Aunt Poppy ok and I know you are confused as to why you can't feel your legs but I'll explain in a few minutes ok." Poppy said.

Harry stayed still as Poppy did her scan. She than explained to harry that the nerves in his spine were damaged and this lost his legs the ability to walk and function. She explained that with special magical therapy he would one day walk again as well as fly. He would begin in a wheelchair, then crutches, or a cane, and then without any help at all.

"So I have to use a wheel chair. But how will I get around school there are too many stairs." Harry asked.

"Simple my dear, all you need to do is Point you wand at the chair and say (1)facticius artus. These will allow the chair to have legs and walk and climb things." Poppy exclaimed

"Wow, that's cool aunt Poppy." Harry exclaimed giving her a smile.

"Harry in addition, I want to let you know that you will have trouble in school, have times where you can't remember things as well as big headaches. I want you let us know if you start having them the minute you start to feel it. There are about three potions that you will take every night before bed to help you get better. Your dad and I will discuss how we can change the normal headache potion to fit you." Poppy said as she looked from Severus and he nodded.

Harry quickly ate his dinner and took the potions from his father. Severus, Poppy, Minerva, and Albus talked about the next few days including what Harry wanted to do for his birthday.

"Harry is there anything you want to do for your special day."Minerva asked.

"I haven't really ever done anything for my birthday; I just want to spend it with my new family and my friends." Harry said.

"Well how about a party here. We can have the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and the Longbottoms, as well as the Malfoys." Minerva asked.

"Thanks Aunt Min, I have never had a party before." Harry exclaimed.

"Well it's settled than; I'm going to go plan it. As well as the party for the adoption." Minerva exclaimed. She and Albus ran off to her office to get things planed.

"Well your Aunt is certainly a funny character." Severus exclaimed.

"She wants me to be happy, and I think she thought I needed a distraction from my injuries."Harry said sighing.

"Phoenix, what's the matter?" Severus asked.

"I'm scared. What will my friend think about everything that has happened from you being my dad to my head injury and how I can't walk? What if they don't want to be my friends anymore?" Harry said

"Harry look at me! If your friends can't accept you for whom you are than there is no reason for you to be friends with them. Everything will be ok and if they don't they have a lot of people to deal with don't they." Severus said as he moved to sit on the bed with is son. He pulled harry into a hug and they both sat content until harry stated to yawn.

At notice, Severus helped his son get ready for a much needed sleep. He straightened the pillows and tucked the blankets around his son in. A soft whisper was heard from the boy:

"Please stay with me"

Severus inclined his head before he laid his head back onto the headboard. He silently ran his fingers through the boy's hair and sighed. Tomorrow would be hard on the boy as he had to go through his new transformation.


End file.
